Lost In Love
by Near to Mello
Summary: Sasuke likes him. Gaara loves him. The two love Naruto, but only one will win his heart. Who will it be? New twist! Rating Changed.
1. What to do?

**A/N: **Okay peoplez... i got another naruto fan fic! WOOH! Best one yet.. I must say...

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I hated him. I hated him with all my might. I despised him! Shukaku wanted to kill him and so did I! Sasuke always kept him for himself. Naruto was clueless. I bet that's how Sasuke wanted him. He hadn't even told him that he liked Naruto yet. It was pathetic. They have been best friends for so long. Maybe Sasuke was afraid. Wouldn't really be the first time. I still hate him.

Every time I even got close to Naruto, Sasuke would pull him away from me, or tell me to go burn in hell. PATHETIC! He was just scared!

* * *

As I walked to school ((**A/N:** They're in High School…)) I saw Sasuke and Naruto standing in their usual spot; in front of the fountain. I looked away as I noticed they were holding hands.

Wait.

Since when did they hold hands? This meant only one thing! Sasuke had told Naruto how he felt and Naruto liked him back. I felt as though a knife had stabbed him heart. I couldn't take the scene before me. Without thinking, I ran away from the school. I headed toward my house.

As I ran I heard distant screams calling my name. A few were teachers. I didn't care if I got in trouble. I just wanted to get away from Naruto and Sasuke.

Before I knew it, it began to rain. How I loved the rain. No one could tell I was crying. Tears mixed with rain ran down my pale face. I had finally arrived at my house. I walked on the driveway when I slipped. I fell flat on my face, hitting my head hard on the ground. I let out a cry of pain.

The garage door opened. I looked up and saw only two red lights.

That's right. Temari was leaving for work. I made an attempt to get up but couldn't. My body was numb. I couldn't move at all. I could only move my head. I wanted to yell, but that was Shukaku, who didn't want to get hurt; the real me wanted to get ran over.

"Temari!" I yelled. I closed my eyes waiting to get hit but instead I heard the car stop and the front door open.

"Gaara!" I heard both Temari and Kankuro yell.

I didn't want to open my eyes.

"Did I hit him?" I heard Temari say.

"I don't think so…" Kankuro replied. I felt a hand on my forehead. It hurt. My eyes twitched.

"He's hurt. Kankuro," Temari yelled in a desperate voice. "I have to go to work, so please take care of Gaara. You have the day off after all."

"That was not my plan at all for today." My brother wined. Temari took her hand off my forehead. Then Kankuro picked me up. Throughout all this I kept my eyes shut.

I heard Temari yell something to Kankuro, then her driving away. Kankuro slammed the door behind him. I felt soft silk under me. Kankuro must have placed me on my bed. I slightly opened my left eye. I saw Kankuro talking on the phone.

"Yeah… No, something came up… I have to take care of my little brother…" He paused. "I know. Love you too, bye." He hung up then place the phone on the counter. ((OMFG!))

I closed my eyes again as I heard his footsteps getting closer.

"My god Gaara…" He said. I felt his hand on my forehead. Ouch. "What the hell happened to you?" He placed a bag of ice on my head after removing his hand. "You're freakin' wet, and you're head is red."

I slowly opened my eyes. Kankuro sat next to my bed on a small stool.

"Kankuro…" I moaned.

Kankuro looked up at me. "You're okay… good…"

"Kankuro," I repeated. "Have you ever had your heart broken?"

He didn't reply right away. After a few minutes he said, "Only when mom died."

I nodded. "And how did you get over it?" I added.

"I didn't." There was sadness in his voice. He began to laugh. "Don't tell me that you told Naruto that you liked him and he didn't feel the same way!"

I shook my head. "I saw Sasuke and Naruto holding hands."

"That's why you ran away from school?"

I nodded, not really caring how he knew that. I just wanted to know a way to get Naruto.

"Oh," Kankuro finally said. "That must have hurt." He sighed. "Maybe he does like you back…"

"THEN WHY IS HE WITH SASUKE?" I yelled, sitting up straight. The ice bag on my head went flying.

Kankuro's eyes followed the bag. He chuckled. "I'm not an expert, but I do know this: Love is confusing. If you just tell Naruto that you like him, he'll probably think about it then you'll have a fifty percent chance of being with him."

"But what if Naruto doesn't like me? What if he stays with Sasuke? Can we please move to another state?" I yelled.

Kankuro turned to me. He had a serious look on his face. "You were friends since first grade. He always came over to your house and you went over to his. What makes you think he doesn't like you anymore?"

I opened my mouth to talk but then closed it. I didn't know why I doubted the fact that he liked me. We were friends. Longer than him and Sasuke were friends. Why would he not like me anymore?

"I'm not sure." I replied after several moments of thinking.

Kankuro stood up. "You need some time to think" He walked toward the door. He stopped and turned to look at me. "I want you to go to Naruto's house when school's over and tell him how you feel. But it's not really my choice so do whatever you want. Just remember this: If you don't tell him, you're risking your chances of being with him." ((Kankuro's letting Gaara stay home… Cool…))

I watched him walk out my room, closing the door shut behind him.

What was I to do? Kankuro was right! If I didn't tell Naruto I would be risking my chances of never being with him… What to do…? What to do…?

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! WHO WAS KANKURO TALKNG TO ON THE PHONE? WILL GAARA TELL NARUTO? HOW WILL SASUKE REACT? HOW WILL NARUTO REACT? So many questions, so little time. All will be answered in the next chapter. wink 


	2. It's better this way

**A/N:** Okay... Here's the next chappy…

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I lay there for most of the day. I bugged me so much what Kankuro had told me. I couldn't even take a nap, and I was really tired!

I remembered the scene of Naruto and Sasuke holding hands. Tears filled my eyes. I shook the thought out of my head. Why did it have to hurt so much? I don't want it to hurt!

I turned to the side and stared at the door. I hadn't heard much noise from outside in a while. Kankuro must have left me alone. A smile slid across my face. If Temari found out about this she would kill Kankuro, again.

I heard a door slam, then Kankuro yelling. Guess he was still here. Suddenly I heard a voice that scared me out of my pants. It was Naruto's voice. Why was he here?!?!? I was so going to kill Kankuro after this.

My boor opened slightly making a creaking noise.

"Gaara-kun…? You there?" Naruto's soft whisper made me tremble for some reason. The door opened wider. I moved so fast, I fell off my bed landing on the floor with a loud _thud._

"GAARA-KUN!" I heard Naruto yell.

I turned my head to him. I couldn't help but to laugh. Naruto-kun looked so cute when he was scared. I sat up and looked up at him. "Hey Naruto, what're you doing in my room?"

He rushed toward me, and then kneeled in front of me. "I came to see you. This morning you just ran off. I wanted to tell you something!" He smiled at me. Curse your cuteness Naruto. I nodded. "Um… well I was sort of wondering if we could catch a movie today… of Tomorrow…" He blushed lightly.

I stared at him. Was he asking me on a date? But he was with Sasuke. Or maybe… I should be the reason to break Naruto and Sasuke up. Sasuke would be really mad if I go out with Naruto behind his back. I looked at Naruto's blue eyes. Dammit, they were so pretty… I lost my train of thought as I heard Kankuro yell again. Temari must have arrived. I once again looked at Naruto's eyes and firmly said, "No."

His wide smile turned into a frown. "Why?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Because you're with Sasuke-kun. I don't want to break you two apart." I whispered.

Naruto's eyes widen, and were soon filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled.

"You…" His voice trembled. "YOU PROMISED ME! YOU SAID THAT NOTHING WOULD INTERFER WITH OUR FRIENDSHIP! YOU SWORE TO ME YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE BY MY SIDE!! AND NOW BECAUSE OF SASUKE-KUN YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME!?!"

I sighed. "Sasuke will see it as more than just two friends hanging out, Naruto." I turned my head. "And I really don't want to some between you and… Sasuke…"

I felt a small drop of water on my hand. I turned down and saw a tear falling of my hand. I looked up and saw Naruto's face inches from mine.

"Naruto…" I warned him. "Don't you dare—" Naruto pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widen. Why was he kissing me?!?! He had Sasuke to make out with! A voice in my head yelled at me, telling me to push him off. I didn't listen to it. I closed my eyes and brought up my hands up and around his waist. No… as god as this felt, it wasn't right. I pushed Naruto away from me.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!" I yelled. I wanted so much to tear Naruto away from Sasuke but I didn't have the heart to. Sasuke was once my friend, and for some reason, I couldn't be happy as Naruto kissed me.

Naruto stared at me, covering his mouth. "I…"

"WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?!" I wiped my lips with my sleeve pretending to be disgusted about what Naruto had just done. "ARGH! You little sick minded idiot! You have a boyfriend to make-out with! Do it to him not me!"

Naruto began to cry. "I'm… s-s-so—"

"ARGH! HOW CAN SASUKE EVEN STAND THIS!?" I stood up. "Friggin' disgusting.." I looked down at Naruto. "You're cheating on you boyfriend Naruto!"

"I'm sorry! It's just—"

"NO! Shut up!" I walked toward him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. I began dragging him on the floor to the front door. Kankuro stared at me in shock as I passed the living room. I ignored him and continued to drag Naruto.

"Gaara-kun!" Naruto yelled trying to pull away from me. He grabbed hold of anything he could to stop me from dragging him. "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU—"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" I yelled. I reached the front door. My hand trembled as it reached for the doorknob. I opened the door and literally threw Naruto out. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE HERE EVER AGAIN, NARUTO!" I slammed the door then ran toward my room. I closed the door, and locked it.

Tears escaped my eyes. It was better this way. Sasuke would be happy, and so would Naruto.

I fell on my knees and crawled toward my bed.

"GAARA!" I heard Kankuro yell. He banged on my door, trying to knock it down. "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

I crawled onto my bed and pulled the covers over me. "Leave me alone… I don't ever want to see him again…" I whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** WTF!?!??! Gaara-kun! He's nuts… ((Don't worry, the next chappy will be much happier than this one…)) 


	3. Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji?

**A/N:** Okay guys, sorry I haven't been on and writing for a very VERY long time, it's just that I've been dealing with things which I cannot say (write) out loud…. -koff- OH! This story is about to turn around! (dramatic music) what will happen next…?

**Gaara:** 'Bout time you wrote again… shesh… I was getting bored…

**Me:** I'm sure you'd like to do Naruto right about now…

**Gaara:** -blush-

**Naruto:** Yes!

**Neji:** Back off Uzumaki! -hugs Gaara-

**Sasuke and Naruto:** ….wtf….?!

**Me:** YES!

**Note:** This story has been changed to M for language and violence. And slight sexual humor/content.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

The voices in my head were yelling at me. How could I have done that to Naruto-kun? I loved that blond bastard! (ooooh)

My stomach hurt, I was literally crying my eyes out and to top it all of Kankuro was banging on the door.

"GAARA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Go away…!" I closed my eyes tightly.

I wished this were all a dream. That this could all just disappear.

I heard the door click. No….

Kankuro and Temari walked in. I sat up.

"Leave…" I wiped off the tears. "NOW!"

"GAARA! What's wrong with you!?!" Kankuro walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "You-"

Temari grabbed Kankuro's arm and pushed him away. She then sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Get… off!" It was hard trying to stop the tears from escaping my eyes. I couldn't take it!

"Shhh…" She patted my back. "What's wrong?"

I let the tears filling my eyes fall. I felt them run down my cheeks. I gave in. "Naruto… kun…" I sobbed. "I… don't know anymore!" I didn't know what to say or do. I was in love with Naruto-kun but it hurt so much when I saw him with Sasuke… My heart couldn't take it. He pain was like a knife slicing my heart in half.

Temari ran her fingers through my messy hair.

"Do you love Naruto?" She whispered.

"I don't know anymore, Temari…" I looked at Kankuro. He was red.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID THIS MORNING! YOU WERE ALL UPSET THAT YOUR BABY, NARUTO, HAD GONE WITH UCHIHA!" Kankuro yelled.

I whimpered. If the pain in my chest weren't so bad, I would have killed Kankuro.

"Kankuro, stop!" Temari yelled. "Can't you see-"

"All I see is a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" I glared at him.

"Well you're acting like one!" Kankuro laughed. "Afraid…?"

I didn't answer. Of course I was.

"We'll leave you." Temari said. She stood up.

"OH NO WE WON'T!" Kankuro grabbed my arm. "DON'T BE SUCH A _PUSSY!_ YOU HAD YOU'RE CHANCE! YOU STILL HAVE IT-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Temari yelled. She raised her hand and slapped Kankuro across the face leaving a red mark.

Kankuro growled. He didn't even have to say anything; the look in his eyes said what he would do next. I trembled.

He pulled out of bed (lol) and dragged me toward the front door. Temari's screams were drowned by the rain and thunder outside.

Kankuro opened the door and threw me out. "See how you like it."

Before I could react, he slammed the door in my face.

I could hear Temari yelling and Kankuro yelling back. I fell on my knees. I tried opening the door. No use. It was locked. Come on Temari… open it!

I heard a scream that made my heart skip a beat.

No… 

I quickly got up and ran to the window to see what was going on inside. Temari was on the floor and Kankuro was standing over her. His fist was dripping blood. THAT BASTARD!

I banged my fist against the window. Kankuro turned to me. He walked to the door.

Shit. If he caught me I was probably dead meat. I began to run away, not looking back. It was hard to see where I was going because of the rain. Still, I headed toward Naruto's house. I was going to apologize, and if possible, hide there.

When I reached the house I banged on the door. Naruto opened it after a few seconds. I heard him gasp. I fell on knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Naruto-kun! Who is it?" Neji?

"Gaara!"

I looked up. Naruto was kneeling next to me. Neji walked toward me and picked me up. He carried me to the couch and set me down.

I looked at Naruto. He looked pissed off.

"I'm sorry…" I panted. "Okay! I'm sorry!"

He smiled. "It's okay… but I don't think we can be more than friends."

I twitched. I saw this coming. After what I did, I was surprised he still wanted to be friends. "I know…"

"Gaara," Neji mumbled. I turned to him. "What happened to you?"

"Oh…" I looked down. I was soaked, and I bet I looked like a mess. "Nothing really…" I looked at Naruto. "Just a few problems a home. Can I stay here for the night?"

Naruto raised a brow. "Uh…" He looked at Neji.

"I'm his babysitter." Neji mocked. "But sure…"

Naruto turned red.

I smiled.

"Go take a shower." Neji demanded.

I froze. Naruto burst out laughing.

"What?!"

"You're a mess… go wash up and then do whatever you want…" He smirked.

"What am I gonna wear-"

"Oh, nothing. I'd like to see you walk around naked."

I blushed heavily. He couldn't be serious!

"Go now!" He pointed at the bathroom.

"Do I-"

"Yes you have to!"

I glanced at Naruto. He was trying to contain himself from laughing.

"You too." Neji said. "You guys will take a shower together while I watch."

"WHAT!?!" Naruto and I yelled.

Wow… I never knew that Neji-sama was so perverted…

"I'm kidding…" His smirk became wider. "But seriously, go wash up. I'll bring you some clothes, Gaara."

I sighed in relief. Although, taking a shower with Naruto wasn't such a bad idea. I smiled to myself and walked to the bathroom.

I closed the door, but didn't bother locking it. (mistake)

I looked at my reflection on the mirror. I stared at it for a few minutes, when I heard Neji yell something about not hearing the shower on. Why was he treating me like a little kid? Then again, it was fun when I use to treat Naruto like this.

I shook the thought out of my head. I turned the shower tab. The hot water began pouring. I took my time in taking off my clothes then got in the shower. Dammit… clear curtains.

Right when the hot water touched my skin, I felt much better. I was too busy in my own world that I didn't hear the door open.

"Yup… definitely bigger that Naruto…"

I froze. I turned around and saw Neji peeking into the shower. He had a wide smirk, his eyes scanning me. I felt really violated! My face felt hot. Bigger than Naruto…?

"What're you doing…?" I said trying to cover myself.

"I brought you the clothes." He titled his head to the side a little. "No use hiding it, I've already seen it."

AAAH! WTF!?! "You mean you've been stalking me or something?"

"No… I've just seen it before."

"Huh…? When!?" Other than now…

"Not too long ago." He sighed. Was it me or did he look like he was about to cry. "You don't remember, though…"

"What?"

Neji laughed. "It was on your seventeenth birthday."

Hmm…? What did I do on that day…? I had a party, invited almost the whole school, and… spin the bottle… and… ARGH! I couldn't remember after that!

"What happened?!"

Neji laughed harder. "I told you, you don't remember." He moved back and was about to walk away when…

_SPLASH!_

I jumped on Neji, pinning him to the ground. His silver eyes widen. I'd totally forgotten the fact that I was taking a shower. And that I was naked… and wet! Yet I did it.

"Wow… Don't get so worked up on this, Gaara… It was nothing really…" He flipped me over. He was on top now. "Except you telling me that you loved me."

What?

"You were drunk, but you still said it!" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Everyday since then I had to keep my feeling a secret because I knew you didn't really mean what you said! Everyday I had to bare you crying over Naruto! Everyday I had to stop myself from telling you…"

"What're you talking about?" I struggled. Neji pinned my arms over my head. "Get off!"

"Don't you understand?" His face was so close to mine. "I love you!"

"Wha-"

His lips met mine. I felt his tongue press against my lips. I opened my mouth a little. His tongue wrestled with mine, his body pressed against mine, and his hand traveling down to my…

I heard the door open. NARUTO!

"Whoa…" I heard Naruto whisper. "G-get a room…"

* * *

** A/N: **Time for another cliffy peoples! Next chapter: You will find out why Kankuro was being so aggressive. You will find out if Naruto cares if Neji and Gaara are together. You will find out if Sasuke still wants to kill Gaara. And you will find out who has their "first time".

**Gaara:** How dare you write suck things!?

**Neji:** You know you like it…

**Naruto: **-crying-

**Sasuke: **-in his emo corner eating a cookie- Why wasn't I there!?

**Gaara: **WHAT!?!?!?!?

**Me:**… shut up guys….

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
